Sunsets and Car Crashes
by Ayoru K
Summary: [AU&OOCness] When your best friend from your past suddenly shows up after 12 years to be more than you expect, how do things go? Ienzo's POV. [Yaoi] [IenzoMydeZemyx] R&R please. Story goes into Organization XIII. Rating will go up for later chapters.
1. Meet Again

**Sunsets and Car Crashes.**

**By:** Ayoru K.

**A/N**: So… It's been ages since I've written any fan fics. I wrote this in one sitting, listening to the same song and remembering a story I used to love a long time ago.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has the name KINGDOM HEARTS tagged next to it. Or any references/lyrics to songs by The Spill Canvas. Kay? Good.

**Chapter One**

**Meet Again**

* * *

_**  
Twelve years ago…**_

* * *

_Myde was my childhood best friend. We played together everyday, and always had fun. _

_Then one day, Myde told me that we won't be able to play again after today, since Myde's parents wouldn't be living together anymore._

___  
Because of something called a 'divorce.'_

___  
Myde didn't really want to go, Myde wanted to stay here with me, so I took Myde to my secret base out in the fields, hoping that they wouldn't find us.  
But, then Myde's mommy appeared._

_____"__Myde, what are you doing in a place like this?!" Myde's mother scolded. Myde was then pulled away from me._

_____"__We have to hurry, or we won't be able to make our flight in time." She said quickly, dragging Myde along._

_____"__Mommy, mommy… I wanna stay here with Ien…" Myde started to sob._

_______________I stood there,'Don't go Myde!' I wanted to shout out loud, my mouth opened… But no words came out, instead tears began to well up in my eyes, and I cried watching my best friend being taken away._

_____________"__You know you can't do that dear." Said Myde's mother, almost apologetically, and with every step they took, my heart broke bit by bit._

_____________"__Myde!!!" I hollered out._

_______________Myde turned around quickly to look over at me._

_____________"__I'll wait here! Always! So you better promise to come back!" I cried at the top of my lungs._

_____________"__If you don't keep your promise, we're not friends anymore!!!" Was the last I said before they disappeared into the distance._

* * *

____

**Present day.**

* * *

It was getting brighter. The sunlight crept through my window shutters and flowed into my room, the white walls reflected the suns rays, making everything seem… 

Ethereal.

It was pretty nice, but I don't like the sun coming into my room and waking me up with its light. Not right now anyway.

I rolled over to my side, opening one eye and looked over to clock on my nightstand, its bright red numbers read: SIX – THIRTY.

'Ugh, six-thirty…' I groaned…

Still too early, I'd never been much of a morning person, plus summer vacation just started! This meant no college.

So I did what most people would do.

**Go back to sleep**.

I turned over covering my face with a pillow and attempted to sleep. I think I got in one or two more hours before I heard my mother calling me from downstairs to wake up.

I don't know what causes me to do this, but I wait for my mother to call me down a few more times before she starts adding in death threats.

And… Bingo, there it was.

"Ienzo! If you don't hurry down this instant, I'll come up there and beat you with a frying pan!" She screeched.

Sighing, I tore myself away from my bed, the cool air-conditioning hit my half-naked body and I shivered.

I walked quickly to my dresser, rummaging around for some clothes. I found a pair of black basketball shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. I pulled them on, then contemplated on whether I should put on some socks too, but decided against it.

I walked out of the comfort of my room, trudging downstairs into the kitchen where my mother was. The kitchen's faded yellow walls were a contrast to the rest of my house.

Everything but that little kitchen was white.

* * *

"Good morning." I said, greeting my mother. 

"It's about time Ienzo!" My mother responded irritably. She's a fierce woman I tell you, but she's not like this all the time. She was preparing breakfast for the day. I felt bad for the stirring spoon. It looked as though it was about to be snapped in half.

"Even if it's summer vacation, you can't be sleeping in all day." She chided.

"Yeah yeah…" I brushed off her last comment with a wave of my hand, everyone should be allowed to sleep in all day during their break time. Being a collegiate student was pretty stressful.

I walked over to the refrigerator to get myself something to drink, the milk carton was the closest thing in reach and was almost empty, so I grabbed the carton and downed the remaining amount of milk.

I know, it was a bad habit and bad manners, but this was my house, dammit!

My mother 'tsked' at me and continued cooking, "Even as a college student, all you do is lay around all day, get a job or something! You can't sit around reading and sleeping the whole summer away." she scolded.

I shrugged, I like reading and it didn't sound so bad after thinking about it,

'reading and sleeping the summer away, huh?'

I went too look for something else in the fridge to drink, 'Oh look, orange juice.' I poured myself a glass, since I really didn't feel like irritating my mother further. I lounged around the small kitchen, looking down at the white and black checkerboard tiles on the floor, sipping thoughtfully at my juice.

"Just when Myde finally comes back to town too, I'm too ashamed to let Myde see you." My mother sighed, and continued stirring at whatever was in the cooking pot.

I spat my juice out.

'Myde's back?!' My eyes widened as the orange juice dripped from my mouth. Myde as in, that Myde? My cute-best-friend-from-twelve-years-ago Myde?

"Wait, what'd you say?!" I asked.

"What'd you go and do that for?! Clean it up right now Ienzo!" Shrieked my mother, snapping the poor stirring spoon in half.

I bounded up the stairs, my mother still shouting after me to clean up the mess in the kitchen. I ran straight to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and combed down my messy steel blue hair.

'Myde must be a total babe by now.' I thought. Back then, Myde was really cute, with long, fluffy, dirty-blonde hair, and bright cerulean eyes.

"And she's just around my age too."

I looked myself over in the mirror one last time, making sure I looked presentable before leaving the bathroom.

I 'whooped' and did a victory dance mentally and walked out of the bathroom, casually treading down the stairs.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you again Myde! It's been such a long time!" I heard my mother say from the living room downstairs, "Look at how much you've grown! Here, please have a seat." She offered to Myde.

* * *

I walked into the living room, the sunlight beaming through, silhouetting my mother and Myde. 

"Hey." I greeted, my eyes slowly adjusting to the sunlight.

"… Sorry to keep you waiting. How've you been Myde?" I continued, a smile gracing my face. I scanned the room for **two **female figures. Finding only one instead.

"Huh… Where's Myde?" I asked, looking at my mother, confused.

"He's right here!" Pointed my mother,

'He?' Interesting…

I followed the direction her hand was pointing in and found myself looking at someone who was 'supposedly' Myde. Same bright blue eyes, and dirty-blond hair, but instead of the long fluffy hairstyle Myde had back then, it was replaced by a Harajuku-styled Mohawk... Thing… I don't know what it was called.

Myde had good looks too, for a man.

But…

'Wait a second! Myde's a **man**?' I hid my shocked expression, took my mind awhile for the information to register. I stood there, dumbfounded.

'W-what? Why aren't I looking at a girl?' I asked myself. Maybe I needed to get my eyes checked or something.

Yeah, that's probably it.

"I'm sorry Myde. He's being a little slow today." My mother apologized.

"Well I'm sure the both of you have lots to talk about, so I'll get some drinks for you two." And with that, she left me and man-Myde in the living room together.

"Hey Ien, S'been awhile, huh?" Started man-Myde with a sheepish grin, his voice still melodic and pleasant to the ears... But deeper and man-like.

"It's me, Myde, remember? Or did you forget already?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, as stray strands of hair brushed lightly across his sun-kissed face.

"N-no, it's just that, you've changed so much since I last saw you that, I couldn't recognize you right away." I replied quickly, my mind was still trying to figure out why Myde was a man instead of a banging hot babe.

Myde let out a small chuckle and raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, you thought I was a girl all this time?" he asked, leaning back into the sofa my mother had offered him.

"I guess you can say that." I muttered, staring down at the floor. I realized I was still standing, and it felt awkward, so I walked towards the couch across from Myde and plopped myself down.

"It's okay Ienzo, everyone thought I was a girl back then." Myde added.

Yeah, you and your unisex name… Damn you Myde… Damn you!

"I-is that so?" I forced out a small smile.

Then there was silence.

"Disappointed?" the blond asked finally, breaking the ice.

"Disappointed? At what?" I questioned, I leaned forward, my elbows on my knees, clasping my hands together.

"Me not being a girl."

"Not disappointed, really… What'd make you think that?"

"I dunno, you don't have a girl do you?"

I glowered at that. Alright, that last comment wasn't very cool.

"Man Ien, you haven't changed one bit." Myde rolled his eyes, falling back into the sofa, linking his hands behind his head.

"Che…Well, you're a complete one-eighty from the Myde I used to know." I snarled.

We sat in the living room, glaring down at each other.

"Eh, What happened? Why's the room so tense?" My mother asked timidly, she had finally returned to the living room with refreshments.

* * *

"Man, this sucks balls!" I sighed, falling back onto my bed. 

Okay, so I was pretty shocked at the fact that Myde turned out to be a man, and not a girl that I had thought he'd be. It's just that… I can't get over the fact that he'd turned into such a dick. My blood started to boil the more I thought about it.

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fucking shit, I'm gonna get some beer." I sat up angrily. I pulled on my shoes and walked out of the house to the nearest liquor store. I needed a walk to clear my mind, all this was a bit too much for one morning.

* * *

"That'll be ten eighty-five, sir!" the clerk rang up. 

I paid the cashier and walked out of the store, on my way home, I spotted the old playground Myde and I had spent playing in during our childhood together. Everything in the playground was rusting and seemed to barely hang on its hinges, the sandbox didn't look all that great either.

'Man, we used to play here so much back then…' Looking at the playground brought back some fond memories.

My eyes wandered off the playground, and I noticed Myde sitting at a nearby bench gazing over to the run-down playground, I continued watching him from afar, his facial expression looked so… Sad. Eventually, he sensed my presence and glanced in my direction.

'Damn… Well, can't avoid him now.' I sighed. I walked over to the blond waving at him, "Hey man."

"Hey…" He replied.

"So… What're you doing here?" I asked, trying to strike up a friendly conversation.

"Mmm, felt like reliving some old memories. I dunno, I guess I miss the old days." He replied, his eyes down cast.

'The old days, huh?' I grinned and looked over to the playground once more.

"Well, what about you? Drinking so early in the day?" He asked, pointing to the plastic bag in my hand.

"Well… Yeah, I don't have a girl and all." I sighed, scratching the back of my head.

"I'm sorry, didn't know it bothered you so much." Myde said apologetically.

"Eh… Well, since you're back in town, you wanna go out sometime?" I suggested.

His aqua-green eyes lit up and he looked up at me, he opened his mouth, but it was a while until he actually gave me an answer.

"Uhm… Sure." He accepted, and I guess the floor became really intriguing right then and there. Since he seemed to be staring at it so intensely.

'Why does he seem so embarassed?' I thought cocking an eyebrow, I shifted the bag to my other hand in the silence.

"Want me to introduce you to some girls?" Myde asked suddenly, a huge smile plastered on his lightly-tanned face.

"Yeah… That'd be… Great." I grimaced, 'Jeez, would you just drop it already?' I sighed.

"Well, I got some beer, you wanna come over now?" I asked the blond, he looked up to me and frowned a little.

"No, can't today, I only just got here, so I've got some stuff I need to take care of… But I'm here for the whole summer anyway." Myde smiled and laughed softly.

"Alright then, you can come over anytime, I'm free everyday anyway." I waved at the blond and continued my walk home. I smiled all the way back to my house, a real genuine smile, which was pretty rare. My mother thought I was on drugs or something, swearing that I had left the house like a raging bull, only to return back happier than a fat kid who had been given cake.

Oh well, didn't matter… At least Myde and I started warming up to each other again. Slowly, but surely.

After that, Myde and I started to hang out everyday and go out to places, we rebuilt our old friendship with each passing day, and each of those days made us that much closer.

* * *

"Ienzo, are you going to go to the carnival with Myde?" my mother asked one evening as she came home from work. I was lying on the couch watching T.V with Myde. 

"Carnival?" I looked over to where my mother was. "When is it?" I asked.

"It's tonight." Myde chirped in, he peeled himself off of the rug and sat up.

"Yep! My business firm was handing out free tickets, I'd go, but I've got a lot of work to do… So, I think the two of you should go instead!" My mother walked into her room, and brought out two tickets to the Carnival.

"You wanna go?" I asked looking over to Myde, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Sure! Beats being at home all day watching infomercials" Myde laughed and gave me a huge grin, I almost blushed looking down at the blond. Every time he smiled like that, my heart would run a thousand miles.

I wasn't… Was I?

I brushed off the thought and smiled back at Myde.

* * *

We took off to the carnival after we both got dressed for the evening out. It was a pretty cool, considering it was summer. There were gentle breezes now and then, and the sun had begun to set. 

"Hey, I guess coming out to the carnival wasn't such a bad idea." I said beaming.

"The girls keep looking over here…!" I turned over to look at Myde, whom was the only one, being swarmed with girls. An invisible tear rolled down my cheek, "Lucky bastard…" I muttered, shaking my fist.

"Are you a model?"

"Uh… No." Myde rolled his eyes, slowly backing away from the gathering crowd. Myde looked uncomfortable, but hey… I wouldn't mind all that attention.

Especially since it was from girls.

"Wow, you're a hottie, are you from around here?"

"Can we take a picture with you?"

I watched as Myde was bombarded with questions, coming from what seemed like, rabid fan-girls.

Minus the foaming from the mouth.

More and more girls began to gather around him.

It was pretty amusing for awhlie, but I was starting to feel lonely. So I thought I would go in and save poor Myde.

"Ahem, excuse me ladies…" I interrupted, throwing my arm around Myde. He was just a few centimeters taller than I was, but I could still take him down.

"But pretty-boy here is with me." I grinned at the crowd, earning me squeals and 'boo's as I pulled Myde closer to myself.

"I- Ienzo…" Myde looked over at me incredulously, either blushing madly because of our closeness or turning red from lack of oxygen, since my arm was over his neck... Sorta.

"C'mon, let's go." I looked up to the sky thoughtfully and pulled Myde along, after awhile I eventually let go of him.

"Were you upset that they were only hitting on me?" Asked Myde, he lightly punched me in the shoulder and laughed softly.

"Ow…Heh, well… Let's go and get some drinks." I turned away from Myde and pointed to the area with food stands.

"Alrighty then, Cap'n." Myde gave a small salute and walked up ahead to find the stand selling refreshments.

I only stared after him.

* * *

Was I upset?

* * *

"Hey Ienzo, I'm kinda tired of walking now…" Myde said after a long silence. 

"Hmm? Wanna go get some beer and head home then?" I suggested to the blond.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled back at me, as we headed out from the carnival to the liquor store.

That smile…

* * *

No, I wasn't upset… More like. I was jealous of those girls. 

Really jealous.

* * *

We returned home shortly after getting our beer. 

I changed back into some more comfortable clothing, shorts and a t-shirt, as did Myde.

We sat around the small table in my room and started up a random conversation, then began to down our beer cans one by one.

"Man, that carnival was reeeaaaal fun!" Giggled Myde. He seemed to be one of those happy drunks, smiling and laughing… And talkative at that.

"Hey, you remember the 'secret base'?" Myde asked taking a sip from his beer, still in a fit of giggles.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." I replied. It was vague, but I remember where it was.

It was my old 'secret base' out in the fields.

"Back then, I used to get picked on all the time, and end up bawling like a baby." Myde spoke, he seemed to be zoning out, reminiscing the past.

"Then you'd come along and take me to the base."

I remember now…

"C'mon Myde! I'll take you to my secret base! I'm gonna let you in cuz you're special!"

"I was just some crap shack…I wonder if it's still there… I wanna go see it sometime." Myde laughed softly.

I never noticed how long his eyelashes were… Myde had a really pretty face too. And that same carefree laugh. I didn't believe it in the beginning, but now… I know it's definitely the same Myde from back then.

I didn't realize I had been staring at him.

"What? Whatchu staring at?" Myde asked frowning his brows furrowed, turning his frown into a small pout.

"Nothing… Just thinking" I looked away, a blush slowly creeping across my face. I don't blush usually…

Maybe it was the alcohol?

"You've got a silly face when you're thinking, Ienzo." Myde giggled. I stared at him with a raised eye brow and shook my head, downing the rest of the beer in my can. Everything seemed a bit blurry as time went on, but I could hold my liquor pretty well… I think.

"Speaking of silly faces…" Myde began, looking up to the ceiling thoughtfully. 'Jeez, this guy…' I thought. He was gonna embarrass me some more, I know it.

"…It was the day I was gonna move away." Myde's voice softened, his words almost a whisper.

"You really remember a lot from back then, huh?" I asked

Myde only grinned sheepishly at me and continued "I heard about it from mom, that day, I didn't want to come home at all, since we were moving." Myde smiled and closed his eyes, "I remember it as though it was only yesterday."

"I'll wait here! Always! So you better promise to come back!"

Myde recited the words I cried out to him, many years ago.

"…That's what you said to me. You were shouting and crying because I was leaving. Your face was all messy and stuff." Myde continued with a look of longing in his aqua eyes.

"… It made me so happy to hear you say that… For me anyway."

"That so?" I asked, resting my chin in the palm of my hand.

Well, Myde really look happy right now.

"I'm so glad, I finally got to see you again." Myde said slowly, his eyes twinkled in the dim light of my room.

Uh oh, now it looked as though he was going to cry. His expression…

His expression.

Old memories and feelings began to flood my mind, back then…

He always made me so weak with that expression of his. I felt so powerless when he looked me in the eyes with that wistful gaze.

In an attempt to cheer up Myde, I reached over to ruffle his dark blond hair. It was soft to the touch.

"Yeah, I'm happy I got to see you too Myde." I said, giving him an assuring smile.

I let my hand slide down the side of his face, Myde leaned in slightly, nuzzling the inside of my palm with his cheek. My face burned.

It was suddenly really warm in my room.

God damn you, Myde.

He makes me so weak at times.

I couldn't fight the desire that was building up inside my chest. Since our conversation started, I had been noticing all the things about Myde that I really liked. So in my head, I said:

'To hell with it.'

My hand held the back of his head and I leaned forward and kissed him.

Passionately, fiercely.

And he returned the kiss with equal fervor. I broke the kiss and we gasped for air.

"I'm sorry…" I began to apologize.

"…But, I'm drunk."

Myde only pulled me back down for another kiss before saying.

"It's okay… I am too."

* * *

A/N: Yup, a bit more fixed up now. It might be silly and carefree and everything now… But stick around and we'll get to the real deal!

Alright, so I'm starting on the second chapter, though… I need a few ideas. Anyone have any after reading this one?

Alright, any who. Thanks for reading! And please review!

It is much appreciated!

See you soon.

- Ayoru K.


	2. I will find you

**Sunsets and Car Crashes**

**By:** Ayoru K.

**A/N:** There's a bit of lemon juice in here. Lol, a teeny bit of (somewhat censored) drunken mansecks. JUST WARNING YOU:B

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH or the lyrics to any Spill Canvas songs. 'Nuff said.

**Chapter Two**

**I will find you  
**

* * *

**  
**

"_And in case you were wondering, you were like a sunset to me… You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day, as you sweetly retire and the stars chase you away." _– The Spill Canvas.

* * *

"_I'm sorry…" I began to apologize._

"…_But, I'm drunk." _

_Myde only pulled me back down for another kiss before saying._

"_It's okay… I am too."_

* * *

I should've stopped before this went any further, but when something feels so good… Why stop?

I really didn't know what I was doing. We were both men, we were both really drunk and Myde was my best friend… Did I mention Myde was a man?

My god, I was really smashed.

I leaned over the blond, propped up on my elbows, kissing him from time to time, and each time we kissed, left an electrifying sensation on my lips.

And then Myde's hips bucked up and grinded against my hardening member.

Slowly… Oh so slowly.

Excuse my language, but…

"Holy shit." I cursed loudly. Myde wrapped his arms around my broad shoulders, capturing my lips again, his hands creeping down my sides to my stomach, stopping right at the hem of my shorts. His blue eyes, glazed over with desire, looked up at me.

"I-Ien-…" The blond started.

I cut him off and kissed him, my hand cupped at his erection.

Myde tensed up a little, his eyes widened in shock. I guess I was moving too fast, but I was too drunk to tell.

"You don't have to ask. Just… Do it." I said gruffly, my words seemed slurred. Our pants, well actually, the rest of our clothing were strewn across my bedroom floor.

We hungered for each other.

Our bottled emotions, unrestrained…

I lost myself in Myde.

* * *

In the heat of our passion, Myde kept saying, "I love you, Ienzo, I love you." Over and over.

And every time he did, I'd reply with.

"I love you too."

Of course, I really meant it at that time.

Everything else after that was a blur...

* * *

I woke slowly with a grand headache, the throbbing pain was unbearable, my muscles were all tensed up and sore... I somehow ended up on my bed. Eh, no matter, at least I was comfortable and warm.

You know, another person's body heat felt really good. My arms curled around the source of warmth. Then it hit me.

Another.

Person's.

Body.

My eyes shot open, first thing that greeted my eyes was Myde's sleeping form in my arms. His back was against my chest. I froze up, staring at the back of Myde's head.

'I'm… Sleeping with Myde. In my arms. Naked.' The information was processing slowly through my hangover. I thought back real hard to remember what happened.

'Last night, we came home from the carnival, and started drinking and drinking.

… And drank some more, and then… Oh god.'

I zoned out.

Myde stirred in my arms, he stretched and yawned, looking over his shoulder to catch me gawking at him. The blonds face held a shocked expression. I mean, I'd be shocked too, waking up to someone staring right at me.

"Oh you're awake." The blond said calmly, "I'm sorry, I must be heavy." Myde got up to gather his clothes on the floor. Putting each article of clothing on, one by one.

"Y-you know…" I began, searching for the words to say.

"I'm sorry… Really." I sighed and turned over, my arm covering my eyes.

I couldn't take it.

"I'm so ashamed, I can't even look you in the eye… I'm… I'm such an asshole." I grimaced, I waited for him to say something, something hurtful. To let me know I did something wrong.

I could feel his gaze burning a hole in the back of my head. Then I heard him let out a small sigh as he walked to the door.

"You know… All the things I said last night…" Myde spoke, his voice soft.

I listened, I listened hard, I heard the click of my doorknob and his slow footsteps.

"… I was serious." The blond finished, the door closing behind him quietly.

I sighed, mentally smacking myself in the head.

"I'm such a fuck up…"

* * *

I didn't see Myde after that day.

Actually, even if I did see him, I wouldn't have known how to act or what to say to him. While a part of me was relieved… Another part was searching for him, I went out and looked for him, even if it was just a glance.

I walked around our usual hang out spots, and even passed by the old playground, hoping to see him sitting there.

No such luck.

I wanted to see Myde.

I remembered that Myde was staying at his father's place, so I went there. I walked up the stairs to the old apartment complex. I found the suite number in a directory and proceeded to knock on the door. I was greeted shortly by a blond man with piercing blue-green eyes.

* * *

I was surprised at how young Myde's father looked even after all these years.

"Uh… G-good day Mr. Sutoraifu, is Myde here?" I stuttered.

"Are you Myde's frien- Oh! Is that you Ien?" The blond man asked, squinting at me. He leaned in closer, scrutinizing my face.

"Wha- Yes!" I answered, straightening up. The older man nodded and smiled at me.

"Well, Myde's not in right now... I think he went out somewhere." said Myde's father.

I was shot down again. Shit.

"Oh, I see…" I sighed. I turned around to walk away, only to be stopped.

"Did something happen recently Ien?" asked Myde's father.

"Huh?" I turned back around.

"Myde told me he was going to stay the whole summer here, and suddenly he's talking about going back to his mother's place." The blond man frowned, knowing that his son wanted to leave.

"Myde's never really been good at expressing how he feels, and he seemed so much happier here. He was always happy talking about you… I had thought maybe he'd said something about it to you." Myde's father continued.

I felt a pang of guilt.

"If anything, please Ien… I know this will be awkward of me to ask you, since I'm his father… But, would you please be there for Myde when he's troubled?" Myde's father looked hopeful and I accepted. I waved farewell to the blond man and took off. Clenching my fists I went to search for Myde again. I ran blocks and blocks, surveying areas I had looked over.

'You're always like this Myde… Always! You're a coward and a crybaby… and you had a smile that would make my knees weak and my heart race. I've always been the one you'd open up to.' I thought as I ran the city blocks.

It started to rain, in the midst of summer, the rain drizzled down.

I stopped running to catch my breath.

"Myde… Are you… Crying again?" I huffed, speaking out loudly enough for myself to hear. I let the rain fall down on me as I began walking again, aimlessly… I didn't know where else to search.

And I remembered. I stopped dead in my tracks to smack myself in the head for not thinking of it earlier.

'Stupid secret base!'

I ran as fast as I could, to the field of flowers, to that stupid crap shack, to the secret base…

To Myde.

* * *

I was out of breath again, damn small lungs! I was soaked to the bone too. I walked towards the old run down shed and stopped right at the entrance. I took a step forward and peered in the open doorway. I slammed my fist on the frame of the doorway and gritted my teeth.

"Not here either… God dammit! Where are you?" I seethed.

"So it's still here huh?" Said an all too familiar voice behind me.

I whipped around to see Myde holding an umbrella, standing a few yards away from me.

"I thought it'd disappeared or torn down by now." Myde's voice was… Cold and hollow. It wasn't what I was used to hearing. The blond turned and began walking away.

"Myde!... Y-You're… Going back to your mother's place?" I burst out. I had to say something. Anything.

"Yeah. So you heard?" He replied quietly, it was hard to hear over the rain. Silence settled between us two. Myde turned over to face me, and smiled at me. Even if his smile was to assure me, his eyes were sad.

"Well, at least it'll be better this way… We don't have to feel weird around each other." With that, Myde turned back around and started to walk away from me again. Not again… I was not going to lose Myde again.

My eyes widened and rage burned in my chest. I briskly walked over to Myde and grabbed his arm.

"It won't be easier for me!" I bellowed. Myde tensed, and stared at the ground.

"I thought I was going crazy, it was unbearable these past few days!"

My grip tightened around Myde's arm.

"And now… Now… You're just going to leave me again?" I said in a whisper.

I wanted him to look at me… Look at me Myde!

"Myde…" I started.

I didn't want to see someone so dear to me walk away from me again.

Not again.

Not ever.

"I love you, Myde." I said, my voice was clear and straightforward. I kept staring at the back of Myde's head. He didn't answer me… But he didn't move away from me either.

"Please don't leave me again Myde… I'm begging you." I really was, I must've sounded so helpless and pathetic. I'm sure most people would too if they were crazy in love with someone.

"Enough…! That's enough already!" Myde exclaimed. He pulled away from my hold and took a few steps away from me. He dropped his umbrella and brought up his hands to cover his face.

"Myde I-…"

"I get it… Just… I get it." Myde sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

I walked up to him slowly, and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my chest against his back.

"I love you, Myde." I repeated, whispering in his ear.

"Yeah…"

Myde was still tense in my arms, but I held him a bit longer before letting my arms slowly pull away from the blond.

"Don't." The blond said.

I stopped all movement and he turned around to face me again. His face was flushed, and his eyes were slightly red from, what I assumed, crying.

But he was still beautiful to me.

"Don't let me go." The blond said smiling.

"Or I might slip away from you again." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and brushed his lips against mine.

"I ran miles and miles for you… I'm not planning on letting you go again." I grinned and pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing back deeply.

'Nope, not letting you go. We'll stay together, forever.'

The rain had let up and the sun shone down upon the two of us. Quite cliché, yet romantic. I didn't care.

Myde was back in my life and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done! This one was pretty short... But yeah... And **NO** this isn't the end… **This is JUST the beginning**. :D

Well get to the real isht after all this sappy stuff is done. YOU WILL SEE! The later chapters/ stories will be so much more intense than this one.

Please review, I will personally thank you! All criticisms are welcomed.

Stick around!

- Ayoru K.


End file.
